one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk VS Asura
Hulk VS Asura '''is Wolverine-Man's Season 1 Finale. It pits the Hulk, who previously starred in Hulk vs. Broly, from Marvel Comics against Asura from Capcom's Asura's Wrath. Description Rage, a powerful emotion, solidified by these two nigh-unkillable heroes. Will the Green Goliath smash the demigod of wrath, or will he be destructed? Find out in the epic season finale. Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hulk.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Asura.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''New York City Today was an average day in New York City. A clear, sunny sky doused the city as typical traffic for the afternoon was bustling. A man wearing glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and a baseball cap walked through the busy streets. This man's name was Robert Bruce Banner. But unfortunately for Bruce, he was oblivious to the demigod of wrath that was watching him. ---- Naraka Watching Bruce through a strange portal-like device in a world much unlike the Big Apple was a golden spider and a warrior, with white hair and glowing white eyes, and a muscular build. This was the demigod of wrath, '''Asura. The golden spider motioned to Asura as he watched Bruce. "This is a human from another world, Asura. Known as New York City. His name is Robert Bruce Banner, but others call him the Incredible Hulk." said the golden spider. Asura listened with intrigue. "The Incredible Hulk..." he muttered. But at the same time, he was confused. Why did everyone call him that when he was completely normal like them? "Apparently, when he saved one of his friends' lives during a testing of what they call a gamma bomb, he was bombarded by Gamma rays. This causes him to transform into a green-skinned monster whenever he gets an adrenaline rush, usually caused by anger or frustration." said the golden spider. Asura put two and two together instantly. "So that's why they call him the Incredible Hulk?" he asked. "Yes." the golden spider confirmed. "Once he becomes The Incredible Hulk, he attempts to destroy everything and everyone around him. Look. The golden spider then glowed purple and created a new portal, showing Asura a green-skinned monster destroying a lab. Asura's intrigue turned to shock within a second. "What is this?" "Only a prediction of what is to come, Asura. He is using his human identity as a guise to hide his new motive: end all life and conquer the planet." The golden spider's response caused Asura to clench his fists in frustration. "I will not let him kill off humanity! He will learn a lesson! A lesson that you cannot control the world!" he shouted. "Glad to hear." said the golden spider. The golden spider glowed purple again as it weaved a Mantra Web around Asura. Asura watched it do so before it crawled off him and onto a nearby post. "I will use this to send you to Bruce's location in his present timeline. You can end this before it begins." the golden spider encouraged The golden spider let off a final purple glow as the Mantra Web began to get brighter and brighter, with its light engulfing Asura. With a small bang, Asura had vanished, now en route to New York City. ---- New York City On top of one of the buildings in New York City, a white glow was emerging before Asura arrived. Asura looked at his surroundings, of which were completely foreign to him. But that wasn't his focus - his focus was getting at Bruce. "In a world where everyone looks so similar... how am I going to find him?" he muttered. Asura walked to the edge of the building and looked down at the citizens below. Asura then got an idea. The demigod stepped back and then leaped off the building, landing on the street with enough force to leave cracks. Everyone on the street looked at Asura in fear as he stood to his full height, gaining an angry face. The civilians then began to panic, calling for help. "Perfect. Now to wait for him." Asura said, preparing for the inevitable fight. Elsewhere in the city, Bruce was still walking through the streets. Suddenly, the sound of screaming people could be heard. Bruce turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the source. "Where is he?!" Asura shouted as he held a police guard's throat. He had taken out several police officers and had spared one of them to interrogate him about Bruce's whereabouts. "I... don't know... what you're talking about!" the guard managed to gasp out. "Lies!" Asura yelled as he threw the guard away. He was about to finish him off... "Hey!" ...When someone shouted at him. Asura turned and saw his target. "What do you think you are doing, stranger?!" he yelled. Asura cracked his knuckles in response. "I've heard much about you, Bruce. About your new intentions. And I am here to end you before your reign of terror begins!" Asura yelled back. His arms were suddenly coated in a metallic substance. Asura had activated his Vajra form. Bruce looked on, confused. "...Reign of terror? That's now how I roll. I'm here to defend the city. I think you've got the wrong id--" All the while, a fake Circle Button prompt with the instruction "Shut Bruce up" had appeared in the top left corner. It faded out getting bigger as Asura raced toward Bruce and punched him with so much force that Bruce was sent flying. Asura advanced as Bruce lay on his back, his nose bleeding. "I will make you pay." Asura raised his fist to finish him off. However, Bruce grabbed Asura's fist, shocking the latter. "No. I will make you ''pay." he spat at him. Then, an even more shocking thing happened. Silent grunts became into deep growls. Spots of a forest green arose onto the man's skin, soon to surround his entire body. His muscles enhanced to the point of extreme growth, stretching his clothes out to the point of ripping them apart entirely. All but his pants were gone (thank God) as those deep grunts became roars. As Asura looked on in shock, Bruce, who had transformed into the '''Incredible Hulk', stood to his full height. He was now two feet taller than Asura. The demigod instantly recovered from his shock and punched the Hulk with enough force to force him to move back. "A heinous villain like you shouldn't be so close to me!" he shouted. "Apparently, this guy doesn't like villains being close to him. But he's gonna ''hate ''the pain he'll feel tomorrow after you smash him." ''Bruce thought. "Hulk no villain! Hulk smash angry man!" yelled the Hulk, clenching his fists. "We'll see about that, Hulk." Asura responded as he got into a combat stance. ''"Could his mind be any more child-like?" ''he thought. '''LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!' Two fists collided with each other, causing glass nearby to shatter from the sheer force of their collision. After this, the Hulk caught Asura off guard by punching him in the stomach with his other fist, causing him to wince in pain and hold his stomach. The Hulk grabbed Asura's head, lifted him up and headbutted him, then dropped him. Asura fell backwards on his rear as he placed one hand on his face. In a flash, the Hulk pinned down Asura with his foot, intent on crushing him underfoot. Asura grabbed the Hulk's foot and struggled to shove it off of him but had no such luck. Asura groaned as he started to find it hard to breathe. The Hulk let loose a loud roar as he applied even more and more pressure to Asura's downed body. Asura growled. Enough was enough. CRACK! The Hulk roared in pain and shock as he hopped off of Asura on one foot and fell down. The foot he was using to pin down Asura was facing backwards. Asura got up, grabbed the Hulk's good leg and proceeded to slam him onto the ground repeatedly. "He definitely isn't a puny god!" ''Bruce thought. After slamming the Hulk two more times, Asura glared at his downed opponent before grabbing the Hulk's throat and lifting him up. He then punched the Hulk in the stomach as hard as he could. The Hulk winced and growled every time Asura punched him. ''"Don't just let him punch ya, big guy! Do something!" ''Bruce thought. The Hulk's face instantly turned into a face of rage and he grabbed Asura's fist before he could punch him again. The Hulk forced Asura to let go of his throat before punching him in the chest, knocking him down. The Hulk saw a parked taxi nearby and placed his hand on it. He then plunged his fists into the car, tore it in two, then clanged the two pieces together. ''"I really should’ve had Cap teach me boxing. Not sure that carries over to you, though. Oh well." ''Bruce thought. Just as Asura got up, the Hulk punched him with his newfound "boxing gloves". He punched him a few more times until Asura crossed his arms, then pushed the Hulk back, shattering his gloves in the process. After that, Asura went on a punching frenzy with the Hulk, of which the latter struggled to block, eventually losing his guard. Asura grabbed the Hulk by the arms, then headbutted him down the street. The Hulk looked over at Asura beginning his impending approach. The Hulk ran toward his opponent, which caused Asura to go from walking to a flat-out sprint. But unfortunately for Asura, the Hulk sent him flying into the air with a savage uppercut. The Hulk picked up a nearby car and threw it at Asura. Upon landing, Asura was pinned under the car. Asura concentrated Mantra into his fist, then thrusted it forward to create a massive rocket of fiery energy, destroying the car. Asura got up, only to find that his opponent was gone. "Come out and fight, you green bastard!" yelled Asura. The demigod then felt something touch his shoulder. Asura turned around to receive a face-full of a green boulder-sized fist. The force of the punch knocked Asura down. The Hulk grinned as he grabbed Asura's legs, spun him around and threw him into the air. The Hulk stepped back a few meters and inhaled a huge amount of air. Before Asura could land, the Hulk blew the air with such force that Asura was sent flying away. Asura crashed into a building and out the other side. He landed on another building with great impact, leaving cracks. Asura got up and upon closer inspection, he could see a green blur on top of the building he had just crashed through. He then heard a faint roar before the Hulk jumped into the air. Asura snarled as the Hulk raised his fists to smash Asura. However, Asura concentrated Mantra into his fist, then thrust it forward to create another massive rocket of fiery energy at the right moment, striking the Hulk's stomach. The Hulk was sent flying back as a result. All the Hulk could do was roar as he crashed through the building he had jumped on earlier and fell to earth. He landed on a parked truck. Upon closer inspection, the Hulk could see a blur falling down and he was barely able to hear yelling. The Hulk rolled off of the truck and onto the road. Asura landed on the truck, breaking it in half. Asura leaped into the air and attempted to plant his fist into the top of the Hulk's skull, but the Green Goliath managed to dodge the punch. Asura then delivered an unexpected punch to the Hulk's gut. He then punched the Hulk in the chest so hard that he actually impaled him. Asura pulled his fist out of the Hulk's body, but the wound soon healed, much to Asura's shock. The Hulk caught Asura off guard by kneeing him in the stomach. He then tore a lamp post from the ground and swung it at Asura. Time seemed to slow down as the top of the lamp post struck the side of Asura's skull. The Hulk swung again and again and again until Asura punched the Hulk, causing him to drop the lamp post. He punched him a few more times before doing something that only Captain America had the guts to do. The Hulk's eyes widened as his unmentionables were suddenly obliterated. His roars of pain and shock were so loud that Asura actually had to cover his ears. He then wound back a fist and slammed it into the Hulk's midsection, knocking the green-skinned behemoth back. As his rocks healed, the Hulk roared out in anger before running toward Asura. Before he could punch Asura in the face, the demigod grabbed his fist. The Hulk tried to punch him with the other fist, but Asura grabbed that one too. It was obvious who would win in a contest of strength. The Hulk ''was ''taller than Asura, after all. Suddenly, four metallic arms were added to Asura's body. He had activated his first major transformation: his Six-Armed Vajra form. The Hulk looked at him in disbelief. "What?" The SECOND he said that, Asura peeled away from the Hulk, using his six arms to punch his opponent ruthlessly. Asura then forced the Hulk to move back by delivering an almighty punch to his chest with all six arms. Asura then fired multiple Lock-On Mantra blasts at the Hulk. The Hulk roared and raced toward Asura. However, Asura swept the ground with his foot, tripping up his opponent in the process. Before the Hulk could get up, Asura grabbed the Hulk's legs, spun him around and threw him away. Just as the Hulk got up, Asura charged up more Mantra and unleashing it in one large blast towards the Hulk. He delivered more punches to the Hulk's chest. The Hulk then punched Asura hard in the stomach, winding him. He then grabbed his legs and spun him around. He spun around for much longer than he did last time. In fact, it felt like a ''minute ''to Asura. All of a sudden, the Hulk threw Asura into the air. Asura flew much higher into the air than last time. He landed on a building, which completely collapsed from the force. When the smoke and dust settled, the Hulk could see Asura laying on his back, seemingly dead. Assuming he had won, the Hulk unleashed a loud and echoing roar of victory that would chill a human to the bone. The roar was so loud that the entire earth seemed to quake in fear at the sound the Hulk emitted. The Hulk’s nigh-seismic roar came to a rather swift end and he began to walk away. However, he heard a roar behind him. The Hulk spun around to see Asura transforming yet again. This time, however, his additional arms had disappeared, making way for Asura’s new bulkier, armoured arms. He had gone from his Six-Armed Vajra to his Mantra form. ''"Not another one..." ''Bruce thought. Asura instantly charged at the Hulk, aiming for a punch. The punch connected, and the Hulk was launched back as a result. Asura pursued as the Hulk got to his feet. The Hulk aimed to get a punch in on Asura's head, and connected, similarly sending Asura tumbling across the ground. The Hulk gave chase but was met by a Mantra blast from Asura, knocking him back. Thinking quickly as Asura closed in... "HULK...SMASH!" ...the Hulk slammed both of his fists into the ground, shaking and cracking the earth below him, creating a wave of rock. Asura was knocked back by its sheer force. As he tried to get back up, the Hulk dashed at him at high speed, knocking the demigod back once more. The Hulk ran to Asura, stretched out his arms, then clapped. The shockwave sent Asura flying. The Hulk charges and delivered an uppercut to Asura’s jaw, then a downward punch to disorient him further followed by grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, then kicking him in the face. Asura rolled further, then got back to his feet. The Hulk tried to punch Asura in the face, but the demigod ducked and unleashed a Burst attack. The Hulk punched at Asura with a flurry of blows before one final punch sent the demigod rocketing into a tanker truck, which then exploded and caused bits of the parking garage to collapse downward. The Hulk walked towards the building cautiously, seeing only a torrent of flame atop the wreckage. He then saw Asura in the flames, who had one heck of a scowl on his face. Asura then leaped through the flames to attack the Hulk. However, the Hulk dodged his attack and punched Asura in the head with his left hand. He dished out multiple blows before one final punch sent Asura crashing into a parked truck and onto the ground. On his back, Asura punched the ground with his hand, then quickly got back onto his feet and charged at the Hulk. The Hulk prepared to block, but then saw Asura place his hand out in front of him, soon grabbing the Hulk by his head. He slammed the Hulk into the ground on the back of his head, then grinded him across the ground, tearing apart the pavement below. At its apex, Asura began to lift the Hulk while running and tossed him through a building’s door. The Hulk crashed through multiple walls before stopping, but was then charged at by Asura, who rammed him through multiple walls before coming out the end of the other building. Asura then leaped upward into the air and aimed downward for the Hulk with a shoulder tackle. The Hulk got up and stepped back from this, then before Asura can recover, the Hulk delivered a powerful punch that sent Asura through multiple vehicles at once. Asura ran forward, his hand lowered so as to grab the Hulk with, but the Hulk rolled across the ground, then grabs Asura by the leg. The demigod was stopped dead in his tracks, then lifted off his feet as the Hulk held him. He slammed Asura into the ground repeatedly before tossing him away. The Hulk ran at Asura to punch him, but Asura dodged and unleashed another Burst attack. The Hulk punched Asura in the gut, then slammed him into the ground back-first. He then grabbed Asura by both feet, slammed him into the ground, then span in place. As Asura was about to reach and attack the Hulk with his hands, he was already flying through the air at a rapid pace. The Hulk watched Asura disappear into the distance. "''At least now he’s away from the city. Now to find where he landed..." ''Bruce thought. The Hulk leaped into the air, traveling a large degree of miles in only his first leap before continuing with another. He kept vigilant. "''We’re nearing the desert. That’s good. Far away from most people. At least now once I find him, I can finish this fight before..." ''Bruce’s thought was interrupted as Asura leaped straight at the Hulk, then punched him downward with a haymaker. The Hulk crashed into a desert canyon alongside rocky mountains. Asura landed and looked over at the Hulk standing on his hands and knees. The Hulk looked over at the demigod, but didn't appear angry. Instead, he cockily spat out blood and a tooth. Asura charged towards the Hulk with his shoulder, to which the Hulk did the same. The two collided, shaking the ground with their impact from the distance… and the Hulk sent Asura flying backward. Asura got back to his feet as he saw the Hulk nearby a large boulder. The Hulk lifted it off the ground, then threw it at Asura. The demigod obliterated the boulder just by punching it. However, the Hulk caught Asura off guard by punching him hard. He punched him a few more times before delivering a two-handed uppercut to Asura's jaw, sending him flying into the air. Suddenly, the Hulk was almost entirely wreathed in the emerald green flames of gamma radiation. As soon as Asura landed, the Hulk punched him hard in the face. When the Hulk tried to punch him a second time, Asura grabbed his fist, got up and threw him. He then spun him around and threw him away. Soon, both monster and demigod were exchanging a series of punches and kicks. As the two exchanged blows, the Hulk could feel the anger and rage building up inside of him...until it reached it's limit. With one mighty stomp, the Hulk let lose a shockwave that shook the entire surface of the earth and unleashed a wave of gamma radiation that flooded all of the canyon. The wave pulverized, incinerated, or blew away virtually everything in a fan-shaped swath of destruction that left Asura caught by complete surprise. For the Hulk had become the legendary figure that the inhabitants of the planet Sakaar revered. He had become the Worldbreaker. With the speed of a bullet, the Hulk ran towards Asura and punched him with the force of a megaton warhead that sent the demigod flying through the air. And then Asura slammed into the ground with a thunderous boom. Asura slowly got up and saw the Hulk racing toward him. He barely dodged a punch from the Green Goliath. He delivered a strong punch to the Hulk's stomach, but the Hulk responded with an even stronger punch that sent Asura flying. Before Asura could recover, the Hulk kneed him in the chest. Asura looked at the Hulk with rage before delivering multiple punches to the Hulk's chest in one second. He then grabbed the Hulk's leg, spun him around at surprising speeds and threw the Hulk into the air. Asura then used his Mantra to blast himself upwards. In space, Asura had left the Earth’s atmosphere. Then, Asura pulled his arms close to his body, then threw them out as a panel opened up in his chest, revealing a core-like device, pulsing with the mantras of the other seven demigods. With a roar, a bright light completely engulfed Asura. Down on the planet, the Hulk shielded his eyes as a light brighter than the sun’s shone across the entire world. The light faded as suddenly as it had shown, but as the Hulk put his arms down, what he saw would have made any sane person’s jaw drop. Slowly rising from the vast plane of the sky was a gigantic, metallic-looking arm. The Hulk had a very good idea as to who this arm belonged to, but didn’t have to wait long to confirm it. The arm in question was followed by a few others, then a head with snow-white hair, then a muscular chest. Behind this titan of titans was a ring-like structure that glowed with light similar to sunlight. Asura had entered his final and strongest form, Asura the Destructor, and he was truly MASSIVE, bigger than the very planet that Hulk walked on. If he wanted to (and he most likely would), he could turn the entire planet into no more than space dust. As the Hulk looked at Asura with absolute shock, the Destructor grabbed him and glared at him in the eyes. As he struggled to free himself from the Destructor's iron grip, the Hulk gazed into Asura's eyes, only to see rage, a searing, primal rage. The desire to destroy what he thought posed as a threat to the world, and gain vengeance. And then the Destructor shouted "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, HULK!" Then, Asura hurled the Hulk so hard he broke right through Mars, causing the planet to explode in a fiery inferno. But the Hulk did not stop there - he kept flying, now approaching Jupiter. The Hulk's roars became less and less audible as he flew through each of the planets, continuing to alight with flames. After a few seconds, he was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance as the impact destroyed every other single planet in the distance. Jupiter? Gone. Saturn? Gone. Uranus (ha)? Gone. Neptune? Gone. Pluto? Say what you want, but it's not a planet. Oh, and it was gone. Asura emitted a roar in victory as he thrust his arms outward. He had done the impossible once again. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' ASURA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant